ERNESTEIN
by The Promised Ones
Summary: Ludwig meets Feliciano after capturing him to bring into concentration camp. everyday, the two get closer but what is Ludwig to do when Feliciano's final day has arrived...and he has to be the one to kill him? pls be nice this is my first fanfic :D...and i sux at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclainer : I OWN HETLIA HONHONHONHONHON *shot***

**PLS BE NICE DIS IS MEINE FIRST FANFIC AND I DON'T THINK ITS THQT GOOD BUT PLS PLS PLS BE NICE AND REVIEW AND STUFF AND I SHOULD SHUT UP NOW**

**ERNESTEIN**

I am Ludwig Beilshmidt. A soldier forced to murder, destroy and hurt. Ordered around by a demon, Hitler. I like any other soldier hate this war. All it has done was break all nations apart. But I have no choice.

Today I've been instructed along with other men to capture as many Jews, homosexuals, religious people as we can. We break down doors of houses menacingly demand for the truth from citizens who beg as hard as they can for mercy. Door after door, more and more people are thrown into the truck taking them to Aushwitz: the murder house. I am ashamed for what our country is doing. I know for sure things won't end well.

/

"ROMANO! THEY'RE COMING" I screamed at my brother. This is it. Romano and I will be dead soon. Panicking, I sat on the corner of the room, huddled my legs under my chin and rocked back and forth. The room's warmth dropped as I felt their footsteps getting closer and closer. I braced myself for what is about to happen. In a sudden motion, the door flung open revealing three scarily built Nazi soldiers. One soldier had anger and rage written all over his face which made me shiver and huddle up to the wall even more. The second soldier had hatred and disgust. He looked slightly happy to see me terrified. But the third kept a melancholy face. His blue eyes were bright but woeful. His head was facing the floor. The first soldier took large steps towards me. I sunk to the ground hoping the ground would swallow me up. He turned his head to look at Romano who is equally terrified.

"So you're both Jehovah's witnesses eh?" The first soldier sneered and spat at the cross on the wall. "I think you both know well what's going to happen next"

The second soldier gripped my wrists and pulled me aggressively to the door frame.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Romano intensely bellowed at the soldier. The soldier however is too big for Romano and with a single swift blow, Romano collapsed onto the ground. He wasn't moving. Was the hit really that hard? A single tear drops from my tired eyes as I drop onto my knees and crawl towards Romano. "Romano…answer me…Romano" I tried to keep my voice neutral but seeing my brother's pained face was too much.

"Oi Ludwig! Take this thing to the truck" The first soldier pointed to me. He started off by dragging me off Romano's side and carelessly dropping me in front of the third soldier. Then I heard a gun shot. I look back and saw my brother drowning in a pool of blood. I wasn't scared anymore. I'm enraged.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HE'S MY BROTHER. THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT!"

The third soldier restrained me from assaulting the other soldiers and instead lead me to the truck. I screamed and kicked the air and eventually gave up. This won't save me from anything. The two other soldiers entered the truck, first soldier on the drivers seat and the second on the front seat. I can't believe they would just leave my brother like that. Alone, wounded, dying. The third stayed at the back with me and other victims. To be honest I'd rather have this soldier with me than the other two. I positioned myself at the back of the truck in the corner with my knees under my chin. I let my tears fall as I rock myself back and forth. I am too ashamed to show my crying face so I hid them behind my knees. I felt a slight brush on my shoulder. Someone was occupying the space next to me. I peaked through my bangs a little bit…it was the soldier.

"I know your staring at me" he says to me.

I cringed and shut my eyes tight avoiding all contact with him. Then I lift my head up and turned to the soldier. In front of me, he offered a tissue.

"th-thank you…."

"It's Ludwig"

"Thanks Ludwig. I'm Feliciano"

After long hours of driving, I began to feel more comfortable with the soldier. He has a kind soul. He doesn't deserve to be taking part in the war. He is just too kind. He offered me a blanket when the nights turned cold and shared his food with me.

" WELCOME TO AUSCHWITZ BOYS" the first soldier startled me. This is it. This is the hellhole I'm going to die in.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming of you

**Disclainer : JA I OWN HETLIA HONHONHONHONHON *shot***

**PLS BE NICE DIS IS MEINE FIRST FANFIC AND I DON'T THINK ITS THQT GOOD BUT PLS PLS PLS BE NICE AND REVIEW AND STUFF AND I SHOULD SHUT UP NOW**

**This story is probably only gonna be around 3 or 4 chapters long soooooooo…..yeaa.**

**Ludwig may seem COMPLETELY off character in this chapter …. And possibly future chapters. **

Elias dropped the handcuff in my palm. "Here. You're in charge of the Christian. I'll take the homos and the Jew" With that, he aggressively yanked the homos out of the truck which made the two men fall onto their grubby knees. I extended my sympathy for the two lovers. They'll both be gone soon…

I took hold of Feliciano trying to be as gentle as I can. He still has that blanket around him. I felt him whimper in fear as we both approach the building. I can't do anything to calm him down.

I don't know why but I feel as if I've met him before at some point in my life. I don't know when but He seems incredibly familiar. The way he talks, the way he would try to find comfort in any situation and the way he cries all seem too familiar. Sadly, memories of my childhood are far from gone; I can't remember a thing. I led the boy to the room where some prisoners were kept in. I felt a huge pang of guilt when I entered the room. All these innocent people will die because of who they are. To think of a prejudiced world makes me hope for an apocalypse. There was nothing inside the room but cheaply made slum beds. The room was small but overpopulated. I released Feliciano of his handcuffs and he simply walked away from my grasp. He positioned himself on one of the beds still facing me, giving me a sad look. No. Don't look at me like that. Please don't look at me like that.

/

"_hi!"_

"…_."_

"…_.what's wrong?"_

_I saw the tears starting to run down his eyes. _

"_I'm ….I have to leave soon…"_

_I clutched onto his black coat, never going to let go. I leaned my head on his shoulders, still grasping onto the coat. _

"_What do you mean" I asked him_

"_I'm going away Feli."_

_I tried to fight the tears….I tried to run away from my fears…but my biggest fear has welcomed me._

" _Will you be back soon?"_

"_I'm afraid it is uncertain"_

_This is it. It's the last time I'll see him. He turned around ready to walk through the gates. _

"_wait!" I cried out. I frantically panicked searching my surroundings to find something to give to him as a goodbye present. I saw a push broom and gave it to him. _

"_I know its not a proper present but its something to remember me by" I said sadly. My mind escaped into its own world until I felt something crash against my lips. It was his own lips on mine. He held my hands to his chest where I could feel his heart thumping so hard. His lips were so soft and the way he kissed me hurt so nicely. Our lips finally parted and he got ready to leave once again. _

"_Goodbye…"_

/

"…iano…"

I'm waking up…

"Feliciano"

My eyes opened. Ludwig was staring at me in concern. The room was dark and everyone else seemed to be asleep so I couldn't see him very clearly. The moons light shines on Ludwig's face giving it a very ghostly hue. His thumb brushed underneath his glistening eyes. But when I looked closer, I saw tears….he was crying. His thumb then made its way to my cheeks brushing on my cheek bones. I felt slightly awkward at the first but when his fingers brushed away something wet, I realised I have been crying too. Ludwig sat down on my bed and buried his head on his hands.

" Feli, have I met you before?" he asked me, his voice was still shaking from crying. There was only one person in the world who calls me Feli. My tears began to fall rapidly as I looked straight into Ludwig's face and traced his features. I brought my hands up to his slicked hair and ruffled it slowly. The strands of his hair fell in front of his face.

"You look just like him" I muttered through my tears. Ludwig lay his head down next to mine. Both our eyes locked, no sound was made between us. The silence engulfed the whole room. Ludwig then opened his mouth to say something.

"I had a dream that …I once met someone but I left him. Then he gave me a push broom to remember him by. The dream looked so vivid but I don't remember a thing from my past life. But the person I left looks so much like you Feli…am I familiar to you? Do you know me?"

I gasped at the similarities of his dream and mine. This must be fate. I took hold of his face and held it close to mine. "I think you know the answer to that" I whispered in his ear. I petted him, stroked his hair. Ludwig's body shifted closer to mine. His tears were still running but he was smiling this time. He held me so gently, slowly taking me into his arms. I felt his tears stain my clothes as he rocked me back and forth, firmly gripping on me. "I'm so glad I finally found you" He cried in between tears. Hearing the man cry broke my heart. I began to cry once again. We spent the night holding each other, exchanging comforting words and crying for each other. Thank god I found him. Thank god.

hope u liked ! pls revieew


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclainer : JA I OWN HETLIA HONHONHONHONHON *shot***

**PLS BE NICE DIS IS MEINE FIRST FANFIC AND I DON'T THINK ITS THQT GOOD BUT PLS PLS PLS BE NICE AND REVIEW AND STUFF AND I SHOULD SHUT UP NOW**

**This story is probably only gonna be around 3 or 4 chapters long soooooooo…..yeaa.**

"…oi Luddy?"

The voice of my brother. I felt him violently shake me fully awake. I opened my eyes bothered that he woke me with such a manner. "What is your problem?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice tone.

"First Luddy, let me ask you …why you are in the same bed as this…religious cult?"

I scanned my surroundings and the found the sleeping Italian next to me, inside my arms. We both remained silent for some time while I try to find the better answer. I couldn't just tell Gilbert that I was once in love with this man and I still am. They'll punish me or worse…execute me for having an affair with a prisoner and for being a homo. Still struggling to find the right words, Gilbert sighed and gently dragged me out of the room into the hallway.

"Look bruder I don't want you to get into any trouble. But please be honest with me. Is there something I need to know about you?" Gilbert gave me a stern look forcing the truth out of my mouth. He's my brother so I can tell him anything right?

"I…He's a childhood friend of mine. Nothing more."

"Are you sure? Friends wouldn't huddle up together like that. They won't hold each other in that way-"

" Do you hate me?"

"No I can never hate you Ludwig its just that… Boss won't tolerate a homo"

Boss this, Boss that. Hearing Boss is already deafening. All they are doing is treating him like god. To be honest, I really don't care about his prejudiced opinions. I just want all this killing to stop. I don't want to kill.

" Listen bruder, I don't care what that opinionated bastard has to say. Why can't he just accept the fact that people have their rights to be gay, be a jew be whoever they want to be"

"Because there are people who choose to persist on doing the wrong thing" Gilbert spat those words quite harshly. This is such a cruel world. All the good people have to suffer while all the bad were treated like kings. The world just wants our lives being played on. So taking part in this war, am I doing the right thing?

"Bruder…are we doing the right thing?" I asked Gilbert.

"I don't know any more Luddy…Let's just…hang on until the end…"

/

Ludwig….

Ludwig…

Ludwig…

My mind chanted a chorus of his name…until consciousness called for me. The light is seeping through my eye lids, disturbing my slumber and washing away my thoughts.

"Gas chambers! NOW!" A soldier screeched filling the room with chaotic actions and terrified cries. Gas chambers? Today? I'm going to die today?

/

"Bruder you might not like this"

"What?""Your so called friend…he's going to be taken into the gas chambers today"

"..oh gott.."

/

I protested, pushed and shoved just to reach Feliciano on time. I pushed past the soldiers, stumbled into every corner of the hallways just to find him, save him. Then I saw a line of prisoners all hand cuffed and bounded. Right at the back was Feliciano. Elias turned his gaze on me.

"Hey Ludwig! Do me a favor, can you take them to the chambers? I still have to take care of five other rooms" he ordered. I was glad he told me to take over his job. This is a chance I could possibly save him.

Elias disappeared at the end of the hallway leaving me and the line of prisoners behind. I glanced at Feliciano, he is terrified. I made my way up to him and gave him a warm hug to feel reassurance, to feel safe, to feel love.

"There is no way in hell I could kill you…" I told him. Feliciano was still trembling in my arms as I hugged him tighter. I felt the other prisoners looking at us both in confusion but I don't care. I felt a tug at my trousers. I broke the hug and looked down to see a petite little girl, all dressed in rags with her teddy bear clutched in her arms. My eyes began to feel hot and watery. The sight of this little girl was enough to bring me in tears.

"Mr. Ludwig, please don't kill me" she said in a trembling voice. My heart ached because of the girl. I hated to see all these children, all these innocent people being hurt. Soon, my eyes gave way and tiny droplets of water fell. I bent down to face her. I felt her soft hands wipe away my tears. "Don't cry Mr. Ludwig" she cooed. The little girl was so sweet, so loving even though I am the enemy. She doesn't deserve to be here. No one does.

"No I'm not going to kill you. I won't kill any of you…" I said to the little girl, stroking her dark brown hair. My body rose, ready to lead the prisoners back to the room. I know I'll get into trouble but everything will be alright.

/

"WHY WON'T YOU FOLLOW ORDERS?"

A strong hand thrust across my face. The nails digging into my cheek bones and the stinging pain invading the whole area. The blow was so strong it knocked me off my own feet. I landed on the floor knees first as my boss towered over me. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled his face close to mine. His breath was the awful stench of cigarettes and his eyes were red and sore.

"Don't make anymore mistakes private Beilschmidt or else"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclainer : JA I OWN HETLIA HONHONHONHONHON *shot***

**PLS BE NICE DIS IS MEINE FIRST FANFIC AND I DON'T THINK ITS THQT GOOD BUT PLS PLS PLS BE NICE AND REVIEW AND STUFF AND I SHOULD SHUT UP NOW**

**I know I failz on making it sound sad….**

"Tomorrow Beilschmidt. Promise me you'll do it tomorrow. Understand? If not there will be major consequences…"

I walked shamelessly out of the colonel's room. I touched my cheek rubbing in circular motions to ease the pain. That was definitely going to leave a huge red mark. So I didn't kill the prisoners today…and I promised the colonel that I will tomorrow. This unfortunately means that today is Feliciano's last day. In fact, he has less than 8 hours to live. I could feel my heart growing heavy, filled with guilt. How am I supposed to kill something as valuable as him? Is it fair that I have to lose him forever as soon as I've just found him? Maybe Feliciano isn't the right one…no…I feel too attached to him. Maybe I should try and stop loving him… but I honestly think that is impossible. Why is fate playing such a cruel trick on us? Of all the people it could've chosen it had to be me and Feliciano. What have I done wrong?

The door of the room is open. I poked my head through the door searching for Feliciano. Elias and Hans were slumped against the wall, their heads against each other's and hands on each other's waist. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. I wonder if they know that they were sleeping in this awkward position. Then I saw a few bottles of beer…that explains everything. I walked in the room making sure I don't wake anyone up. There I saw Feliciano on the floor staring out the window. His face completely focused on the world outside this murder camp, completely oblivious of my presence. I crouched down to face him and his eyes followed me intently.

"What are you doing still up at this hour?" I whispered my words.

The boy's eyes stayed still. I sighed, placed myself next to him and threw my head back against the wall and closed my eyes for a bit. The colonel's harsh words spun around my head making me feel dizzy and strangely weak. I just need to escape into my world. Then, I felt a soft warm hand on my forehead. Then an angelic voice called out to me.

"Ludwig, are you ok?"

My eyes opened and turned to stare at the concerned Italian. His face looked ghostly, terribly sick and his eyes developed dark circles. It's strange of him to ask me if I am ok if he himself looks ill.

"No"

"Why not?"

Feliciano laid his head down on my shoulders. This warm, painful feeling overtook my chest. Somehow, every time I feel Feli's presence, I forget about the war as if nothing has happened. Feeling and knowing how close I am right now to Feliciano is just too overwhelming and painful because soon, he'll be gone.

"He wants me to kill tomorrow…" I said in a half whisper as my voice began to tremble disobeying my orders to keep a neutral tone as I always do. Feliciano took notice of my broken voice and brought his thin, long arms around my neck. His hands and arms are cold but his heart is warm. I leaned closer to the hug nuzzling my head into his petite shoulders. My arms moved almost automatically and grabbed hold of the back of his head burying my hands into his hair and my free hand stroking his back. He lost some weight. I can feel the bumps of his spine.

"It's alright Ludwig…if you kill me" He whispered softly to my ear. His breath tickled my skin as I shuddered a little. How in the world would it be perfectly fine to kill him?

"I know it's part of you job and I don't want you to get hurt again. I'm not afraid to die" Feliciano caressed his hand over to my wounded cheek and placed a small kiss on it. The kiss was so bittersweet it brought me close to tears. I sat up to face him.

"No…" I mumbled.

"No what?" Feli said softly.

"There is no way I can kill you feli…I just can't"

"You'll get hurt again. They could kill you if you don't follow hitler's orders"

"I don't care. They could whip me all they want but I can never give up someone I love for the sake of country…I love you Feli. And god can punish me in hell if he wants to…I love y- "

He placed his hand over my mouth and tears were starting to pool in his eyes.

"Stop it Ludwig…you are only going to make me cry" He whimpered. "This is only going to make me miss you even more, Ludwig…I can't…" He sniffled into my jacket and held me tighter. My grip on his small body became intense too. If we could, we would stay like this forever…but that is only a fantasy.

"LLudwig, do you think…somewhere in this world there is that one safe place…away from all this war?"

"I believe so…"

"Right now, that one safe place is your arms Ludwig"

He arranges his words so beautifully it is like a poem. It all just makes me melt inside. Feliciano buried his head deep into my chest desperately seeking for comfort and security. I happily obliged and allowed myself to be used in this way. I'm glad that Feliciano feels so safe with me. I gazed out the moonlit sky, watched the clouds pass by. I wonder, what if we could escape? What if I bring Feliciano to that one safe place where all trouble, hatred and war is forgotten? What if we could start a new life in that one safe place, own a house and probably some dogs, we could possibly even adopt children and we'd take care of them and love them. We could watch them grow into adults until they are ready to face the real world. And every time Christmas comes along, we would all be together back at that one safe place. How wonderful it would be to start a life with Feliciano.

"Hey Feli, what if you and I escape?"

No answer…

"Feli?"

I looked down and saw a sleeping Italian with a small smile on his face. I smiled to myself and kissed Feliciano goodnight.

/

"VERDAMMNT! THE GAS BUTTON ISN'T WORKING!"

"WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF CELLS TO PUT THE PRISONERS IN SIR WE NEED TO KILL NOW!"

"WE CAN'T KILL WITHOUT GAS!"

"AN ALTERNATIVE IS THE USE OF FIRE ARMS"

"THAT WOULD TAK AGES TO KILL OVR 100 PEOPLE"

"AT LEAST THE JOB IS DONE"

"INFORM EVERYONE IMMEDIATELY!"

/

A soldier threw a stale bread at me.

"Breakfast" he said in a deep gruff voice. Normally I wouldn't eat anything as disgusting and unappetizing as this but I haven't eaten since the day I got here. I greedily took hold of the bread and stuffed it all in my mouth savouring every bit, every crumb and every taste of the bread. Within seconds, the bread was gone. Ludwig appeared in the doorway minutes after I have eaten. The soldier who threw the bread at me greeted him with a wide grin.

"Hey Luddy! Have you heard the gas isn't working?" the soldier said in a bright cheerful tone.

I froze for a bit. The gas isn't working? That means I get to live longer! I guess it's a somewhat good thing but eventually they'll find a way to fix it again…

"Yes I heard…" Ludwig spoke in a monotone voice. He doesn't look happy about it.

"So we have to kill them using AK47'S. It'll be fun Lud!"

"I heard about that too…." Ludwig continued with his monotone voice. Other people around me began to whimper in fear after hearing the conversation of the two soldiers.

"And guess what Lud, the people in this cell are going first!"

More screams and agonising cries were heard.

"Elias I think that's enough!" Ludwig yelled at him in frustration. I looked at Ludwig. His eyes were empty today. The warmth I felt yesterday was gone.

"Awww come on ludd! I was just being a good sport" Elias walked out of the room leaving Ludwig and the prisoners. Before Ludwig followed Elias, he eyed me and then addressed everyone else in this room.

"I am truly sorry…"

/

"TAKE AIM!"

The guns click.

"FIRE!"

The gunshots were deafening.

"NEXT!"

The dead bodies were carelessly thrown to just one side as if it were a sack of flour. There's no sympathy for the dead.

"TAKE AIM!"

The guns click again.

"FIRE!"

The gunshots were deafening.

"NEXT!"

The dead bodies were again thrown carelessly to one side.

"LUDWIG! YOU'RE UP!"

I followed the colonel's orders and joined the seven other soldiers in line. My hands began to shake as I got ready to kill. I don't want to kill. I don't want to kill…. Humans were not made to kill…

"NEXT!"

A line of prisoners trudged past us and stood in line with one soldier. To my horror…the person I am going to kill is Feliciano…

"TAKE AIM!"

All the other soldiers took aim but my hands protested and remained by my side.

"BEILSCHMIDT! TAKE. AIM"

I had to obey this time. My arms assumed the position. I took a glance at Feliciano. He was so beautiful even though his angelic skin was covered with dust and dirt. I took this moment to reminisce about our past. How we both met in sir Roderich's home, how we were separated for over 10 years and now that we've found each other, war had to split us apart forever. My heart pounded against my rib cage eagerly wanting to come out, my hands sweated so much the gun could fall out of my hands. I never thought such an innocent little feeling could end up being so intense that I am willing to go against everything for it. But as unfortunate as this situation is, it had to end this way…no there has to be someway I could save him…but there isn't.

"FIRE!"

I pulled the trigger


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclainer : JA I OWN HETLIA HONHONHONHONHON *shot***

**PLS BE NICE DIS IS MEINE FIRST FANFIC AND I DON'T THINK ITS THQT GOOD BUT PLS PLS PLS BE NICE AND REVIEW AND STUFF AND I SHOULD SHUT UP NOW**

**I know I failz on making it sound sad….**

I stood there sweating my fear out. Ludwig won't kill me, right? He won't kill me. He won't kill me. But if

he doesn't, he'll get hurt again. I don't like this situation at all. There he is standing six feet away from me wearing such a solemn look on his beautiful face pointing that horrendous object at me. I squeezed my eyes shut…

"FIRE"

*BANG*

A chorus of gunshots echoed through the room. I feel the shock…

I heard the noise …

I **don't** feel the pain?

The bullet missed. I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked around. There were bodies every where I turned. Blood decorated the floors and the walls. I was the only one standing. Infront of me is Ludwig , down on his knees clutching the gun to his chest with his head bowed down. I can clearly see those tiny droplets falling from his eyes and landing on the cold floor. The tiny sounds he makes as he grieved were heartbreaking. The colonel started screaming lines of anger at him "What are you doing Beilschmidt? It is not hard to aim at a target right in front of you! Stop snivelling. Real men don't cry!…OI! Are you listening?" Ludwig 's head remained bowed. "Real men aren't afraid to show their feelings…" He mumbled against his snivels. "I'm sorry colonel, I can't do it…I ..can't…" The colonel's face turned into a shade of red, his eyes as flame.

"I am very disappointed in you Beilschmidt…" He spat out disgusted.

"Take Beilschmidt away please. Tie him up. I'll deal with him soon"

Two soldiers grabbed Ludwig by the arms in vigour and attempt to drag him out of the room. Ludwig struggled under the two men's hold as he tried to spit out his final words to me

"Feliciano…forgive me"

/

"BEILSCHMIDT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'VE GIVEN YOU A SIMPLE ORDER AND I'VE GIVEN YOU A SECOND CHANCE BUT YETYOU WON'T OBEY!" My military uniform was roughly torn open exposing my chest area and my arms are tied behind me on a chair. A whip slashed against my skin. I bit my lip to restrict any sound coming out from my mouth. The pain was unbearable. The other soldier raised his arm up as I squeezed my eyes shut for the next slash. Slash after slash, my skin was viciously being torn apart. I refuse to give out any signs of pain. The colonel grabs me by the hair and tugs my head up to face him.

"Tell me Beilschmidt, what is so special about that…boy? Are you friends with him?" The colonel asked me with a calmer voice but still quite harsh and raspy. I shook my head.

"A relative perhaps?"

I shook my head again.

"Then what is it?!"

I stayed silent in fear. I can't tell him. I can't. Silence….

"Beilschmidt, that boy….is he your lover?" My head then shot up. I didn't want him to find out…and yet he found the answer himself. "Am I correct Beilschmidt?" I vowed myself to remain silent.

"ANSWER ME BEILSCHMIDT!" He roared echoing through the walls.

I don't know what to do anymore… I've lost. Evil wins. There's no point of denying it anymore.

"Yes…" I managed to mumble.

The colonel grinned. "I never expected that of you Beilschmidt. This war must be play quite an interesting part of your life…" He pointed at the two soldiers "Oi you two! Give Beilschmidt fifty. And make sure it leaves scars!" With that, the colonel leaves the room and leaves me with the soldiers. My arms were growing numb as the ropes were far too tight. Then they began whipping me, stealing away all my pride. The two soldiers looked a lot weaker than me, looked as if their body were made of twigs. But the two who were meant to be weak are the torturers. The whips painfully stung my skin making it turn red until my skin gave up and began to rip. Blood spurted after every whip staining the walls, floor and my clothes. I gasped in pain and clenched my eyes shut. I could feel my own blood trickling down my chest. I threw my head back in discomfort. My breathing hitched and became loud, heavy pants. The whips cut even deeper into my skin with each slash. I cried out, agony taking over my body. My skin wasn't recognisable as skin anymore. What was once untouched and clear of imperfections was now covered in the outcome of loving a prisoner. They continued whipping me, sadistic grins painted on their face. I cried out again, tears rolling down my cheeks. The pain was too much both emotionally and physically. Then, I began to feel hazy. My head grew heavy as it turned from side to side. My eyes gave way and closed as darkness succumbs. I could still feel the whips but my mind and soul slowly floated into peace and tranquillity. However, the hurt remains.

/

Another day has passed before me. I heard Ludwig's pleas, the sound of the whips thrashing against skin and the colonel's shouting. Still no news of Ludwig. What if they killed him? I didn't even get to say goodbye. It is probably past midnight now. I lie here in my bed once again gazing out the window. To think that freedom lies just one step out of this murder house is overwhelming. But this is reality and there is no chance of me and Ludwig escaping. I rolled on my bed to find a comfortable spot but it was of no use. I stared at the wall instead hoping I'd get bored and eventually sleep but I can't. Then I heard familiar footsteps outside the door. Is it Ludwig? My heart finally leapt in joy glad to find that he is ok. But when the door finally opens, I got my hopes up too high. It wasn't Ludwig. It was a soldier with red eyes, terribly ill like skin and silvery white hair. I curled up into a ball at the farthest edge of the bed terrified of the man. "Don't be afraid" He called out to me. His voice was edgy even at a whisper.

"You're Ludwig's….err…friend?" He asked me.

"…Do you know what happened to Ludwig? Is he okay?"

"I was actually wondering if you would like to see him?"

My eyes widened in joy. I want to see Ludwig soo badly just so I know if he's fine.

"I would love to. Thank you…." I replied

"The name is Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"You're his brother?"

"Yess"

Gilbert helped me up and lead me to that one isolated room. He turned a key into the lock and pulled on the door handle. I went in first and what I saw was terribly shocking. There was blood splattered into the wall and floors. So much blood. And there on a corner seated a bloodied Ludwig. His chest was exposed covered in terrible cuts, bruises and blood. His clothes were ripped and blood stained. His beautiful golden locks are now tinted with a distinct red shade. His face was pained and sorrowful. I've never seen him so fragile. And with a weak cry he called out to me. "Fel-li… ciano…" His voice trailed as his eyes began to shut once again. I couldn't take it. Seeing him so hurt and broken breaks my heart. I moved towards him and sank on my knees. I stared up at his face caressing his sunken cheeks. His eyes opened again revealing the beautiful ocean hues. He was still beautiful although beaten and battered. "Can y-you please….untie me…" he said. I did as he said and untied his arms from the back of the chair. His arms must be so tired of being in that position for a long time. He sighed in relief as I loosened the knot. I returned to face him, on my knees. I ran my hands down his exposed chest feeling his wounds. He winced.

"I'm sorry about that. ..Luddy, are you ok?" I asked him in worry.

"I'm fine now…" He suddenly lost balance on the chair and fell on me. I caught him in my frail arms and encircled him with as much warmth as I can give. He's always been the one holding me so now, it's my turn. I stroked his hair and kissed his bloodied forehead licking some of the blood that was caught on my lips. "O Ludwig, what have they done to you?" I whispered into his ear. His arms were wrapped around my waist, head buried onto my shoulder. His tears are warm.

"It hurts…" he whimpered.

"I know. I know" I rubbed his back in circular motions offering comfort and hoping it was enough for him. My once strong Ludwig has become weak. Seeing this side of him is painful. I kissed him again on the forehead whispering comforting words. Then Gilbert walked in the room holding a huge amount of keys in one hand.

"You both best leave now before sunrise" he says. I eyed him puzzled.

"ehh?"

"I'm in charge of all these keys and one of them opens the exit door. So I think its best if you and Ludwig leave if you want to live" he says in a serious tone.

"Are you serious?"

Gilbert nodded and smiled. I couldn't be even more thankful. I automatically stood up and hugged him tight trying to express my gratitude. "Thank you so much!" I broke the hug eventually. Ludwig stood up on his two feet wobbling slightly. He staggered towards me and Gilbert then held on to my shoulder for support.

"Danke, bruder" He smiled at his brother and gave him a hug too. "What about you though? You can't stay here either"

"I'll be fine"

"No Gilbert you have to come with us"

"I'll be fine Ludwig."

Ludwig sighed and gave a sad smile.

"Fine…"

Gilbert walked out the room and we both followed. He turned on the lock of the door and quietly pushed it open. Tiny creaks and squeaks were let out from the door. Gilbert then gave us a key and pointed to one of the military vehicles. We nodded and bid our final farewells. "Be careful kleiner bruder…you too Feliciano" Gilbert whispered. We all gathered around for a tight group hug and departed. I looked back at Gilbert. He was smiling happily. He reminds me of Lovino. Except Lovino was more grumpy. I held back the tears and the memories of the day I was captured. And Lovino was brutally shot and abused by this one soldier. That was also the day I reunited with Ludwig after being separated for so long. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You okay Feli?" Ludwig asked me. I nodded meekly and proceeded to the van. Ludwig tore of the swastika flag on top of the vehicle and threw it inside the van. He pulled himself up on the driver's seat letting out a brief huff but I pushed him back even further to the passengers seat. "Feli don't you want me to drive?" he asked me.

"But you look hurt and tired. You need to rest"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Ludwig positioned himself on the passengers seat. I got in the van and started the engine.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Anywhere safe…"He drifted off to sleep. I smiled contently at his sleeping face. I'm glad God gave up some of his time to create such a beautiful human being.

SOO SORRY THIS TOOK SOO DAMN LOOOONGGGG…..

PLEASE R &R!


	6. Chapter 6

**THNKSSS SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I LUVV YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...**

**NO I DO NOT OWN HETALIA BUT WHAT I DO OWN IS THIS STORYY**

Something wet slapped against my cheek. The small voices I hear are incoherent and quite distant. Where are we? I must have been driving for a whole day now... I lifted my eye lids a little, vision slightly blurred, and met with the eyes of a small dog. Its small body rested against my chest as he happily wagged its tail side to side and barked noisily. He stuck his tongue out to meet my face. I laughed softly as its tongue tickled my skin petting the dog's head.

"Hanatamago? Where are you? Breakfast is ready!" I heard a young boy's voice call with quite a strong British accent. I shifted a little in my seat looking around my surroundings. I know that we are no longer near Auschwitz or any place of destruction. It is far more peaceful here, a heaven on earth. I could finally see the morning sun instead of heavy grey clouds towering over me constantly. I see a never ending open field with crops that would last me a lifetime. I've found it. That one safe place is here.

"There you are!" The boy exclaimed. He approached the dog on my chest and picked him up. He then set his blue eyes on me in confusion. "Who are you? What are you doing in our farm?" he asked me.

"I am so sorry. Me and my love-FRIEND! I meant friend, we were-"

"That uniform..." I looked at Ludwig. He's still boy ran his eyes through Ludwig's jacket noticing the swastika sewed on to the right side of its arm, then onto his injuries.

"He's a nazi soldier isn't he? And by the looks of you, you're probably a prisoner" He said to me. I nodded. He slowly took a few steps back turned and ran towards a small cottage-like house. He called out "Papa!Mama! There's an injured nazi at the back of our house!"

Ludwig's body suddenly twitched. Tiny gasps escape his mouth, his breathing ragged. His fingers were reaching out desperately to me.

"Feli..."

A nightmare. I gently cradled him into my arms though they weren't long enough to fit his entire frame. My head rested against his blood stained hair as I stroked it. His hair is so soft and shiny. It brightened behind the sun's shadows. Ludwig whimpered twisting uncomfortably in my hold, small murmurs coming out his mouth. I kissed his forehead. "It's ok Lud...I'm here"

/

My eyes open. I find myself in an unfamiliar room. The curtains from the nearby window softly waved from the subtle midday air. Looking at the fireplace infront of me, I see a photo of two men that look my age and a little boy. One man has soft features and is carrying the younger boy. The other man in the photo is taller than the other, his features are more sharp. His arms encircled the smaller male and the young boy. They all look so happy. I hope me and Feliciano end up like that. I want to start a family with him. We could adopt a little girl or a boy. I've always wanted a little girl. I smiled at that thought.  
I tried to sit up but the heavy pain on my chest from the whipping weighed me down. I winced from the sudden shock and lay back down on the couch. Where am I?

"S' you're aw'ke"

I turned my head around to see a man with intimidating,piercing blue eyes. His words were brought out as half grunt half growl. He's probably the taller man on the photo. I just nodded and stayed silent.

"Where am I?" I asked the man.

"Yer in Swed'n"

How did I end up here? Feliciano must've driven for a whole day. Where is Feliciano?

"Feliciano...where is he?"

"Yer fr'end? He w'nt out t' the conv'nience store with m' wife t' get band'ges fer ye. I've already d's'nfected yer wounds fer ye "

I smiled at him. Despite his intimidating look, he seems kind. "Thank you..?"

"It's Berwald"

A small figure emerged from the doorway. It was the little boy in the picture. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. He walked up behind the taller man grabbing onto his trouser leg. " It's alright Peter. He's a n'ce soldier. He's a good n'zi" He calms the terrified child lifting him up and carrying him in his arms.

"Berwald! We're home!" a voice calls out.

"Mama!" The little boy rushes out of the room to greet his parent. "Luddy!" Feliciano rushes through the doorway and squeezes me into a tight hug. "I missed you!" he says in my ear.

"I missed you too, Feli"

I squeezed Feli even deeper into the hug to look at the little boy and the two men. What a perfect family...

/

"Berwald, are you sure we can trust them?"

"Yah. They're unarmed 'nd th'y 're far fr'm milit'ry base. B'sides, 'f he tries t' do 'nything t' ye, I'll b' there t' pr'tect ye"

I smiled at Berwald and laid my head against his strong torso where I could feel and hear him breathe. His strong arms grasped me and forced me closer.

"Thank you, Berwald" I whispered.

" 'nything fer m'wife..."

/

Tino came into the dining room holding a platter of _Lohikeitto- _a Finnish dish. "Okay, eat up!"  
The sweet aroma made my mouth water. I haven't had a proper meal ever since I arrived in Auschwitz. I quickly gobbled my food up and asked for seconds.

"So tell me, how exactly did you both end up here?" Tino asked me.

"Well...we had to get away from Auschwitz..." I started but couldn't finish.

"Hmm...It must be tough for you both back there. I mean it must be harsh that you," he gestured towards Ludwig who is sitting beside me "are ordered to kill your own friend right?"

A long period of silence soon followed. Then, Ludwig spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, are you and Berwald together?"

"Yes we are. We've been together for six year now" Tino glances over at Berwald with a warm smile on his face. Berwald's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink and turned his head away from Tino. Tino giggled a little and resumed eating. Their love for each other truly shows...they don't feel any shame for showing compared to me and Ludwig. We had to hide our love.

"Don't you feel...any shame for loving a man?" Ludwig asked.

"Love is love. What can you do? Besides, I fell in love with Berwald for the way he is. Not because he's a man" Berwald face flushed red as Tino expressed his love for him. It's amazing how they can both express their affection freely unlike me and Ludwig. I truly do want to show everyone how much I love Ludwig but while this war lasts, people like me are shunned.  
Ludwig sighed "That is probably one of the main reasons why we ended up here. You know how Hitler wants a 'pure world', I was meant to kill Feliciano yesterday but then I couldn't. So when the colonel found out that I was gay, he ordered soldiers to whip me. My brother knew that I was going to be killed along with all the other prisoners so he gave me and Feliciano the keys to escape. But I'm sure were safe here, right?"

Tino and Berwald looked at each other as if to decide whether or not we could stay here.

"Yes its perfectly safe here. Besides, Sweden isn't taking part in the war. That's why we decided to move here instead of my home land. You two can stay here for as long as you like! You can sleep in Peter's room for now" Tino gleamed at us. My heart finally lit up. Finally a safe place to stay away from war and suffering. "Thank you so much! Is there anything we could do in return?" I asked.

"You can both help us harvest some of the tomatoes and corn tomorrow, that's all"

"Ok. That'll be fine"

Peter then pointed out the window excitedly. "Look Papa! It's an Aurora!" He jumped out of his father's hold and ran outside. Ludwig took my hand and followed Peter out of the house to find a brightly lit evening sky. Streaks of red, green and purple painted the dull black sky in beautiful patterns. I sighed in admiration as Ludwig slid a muscular arm around my slender waist. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he said softly. I nodded in agreement. I lay my head on his shoulders for comfort savoring this very moment, hoping that this will last.

"Feli, after the war...do you want...a baby?" I blushed a little at the thought of having children. But when I think about it, it'll be really cute to find little versions of me and Ludwig running around our house. I really love children.

"Yes I'd love to!"I smiled up at Ludwig. His face came nearer and nearer to mine, his eyes intoxicated with want. I brought my heels up slightly to bring our faces closer until our noses were touching. His face turned to the side and continued to get closer to mine until our lips finally touched. I closed my eyes and felt this warm, throbbing sensation inside me. Both his arms wrapped around my waist to deepen the kiss even more. Our mouths open allowing both our tongues to mingle. His tongue explored my mouth thoroughly as I did of his. My hands slid up to his head grabbing a handful of his golden locks and tugging lightly. I managed to get a soft moan out from his mouth. I smiled during the kiss, so content. Tears of joy ran down my face, this feeling is too overwhelming. Too powerful. Too beautiful. Ludwig slowly parted his lips from mine. He breathed out, his breath hitting my face.

"I love you"

"I love you too!"

/

I slipped into Berwald's nightclothes. They were a little baggy despite my muscular figure. I walked out of the bathroom to find Feliciano already asleep in Tino's nightshirt occupying most of the space on the single bed. Slowly, I pushed Feliciano gently to one side of the bed so that I could still fit in. The bed was so small it hardly had any room for the both of us. I got in under the covers of the bed and wrapped both my arms around Feliciano's delicate body resting my head on his bony back. Then I heard a snore escape from his mouth. I giggled slightly. His body then turned until we were both face to face. His sleeping face looked so cute. I couldn't resist but kiss him repetedly on the cheeks. If I could I would spend this whole night just watching him sleep. But my eyes gave away and I began to drift into the darkness myself.

_  
PLEASE R & R ! IT KEEPS THE WRITER HAPPY AND MOTIVATED.


	7. Chapter 7

**THNKSSS SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I LUVV YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...**

**NO I DO NOT OWN HETALIA BUT WHAT I DO OWN IS THIS STORYY**

I watched as the colonel paced up and down his office. His face was bright red and his teeth gritted. He let out a small snarl and began talking to himself.

"How was it possible for him to escape. The was practically no way out there..." He turned to Elias who stood next to me.

"Elias! I made you in charge of the keys! Did you let him out?" he spat. Elias shrugged.  
"I told you yesterday that I've already been in charge of those keys four times in a row. You said I could give it to anyone so I gave it to Gilbert"

My eyes widened. I know that I'm doomed. The colonel threw a look at me. He walked towards me, his eyes have no mercy. And out of the blue, his heavy hand swung across my face. My whole body lost balance as I gripped onto Elias for support.  
"You let him out didn't you? You let your fag of a brother and his little boyfriend escape! I thought you were the better half! I thought you were the stronger half! But all you Beilschmidts are just the same!" He screamed at me growled at me. His teeth gnashing at me. I feel so...weak.

"Disgrace to the german blood...disgrace..." The colonel cued his soldiers to lock me up. And now, I'm in the same situation Ludwig was once in. I'm sorry bruder...I'm sorry Roderich...

My Roderich...

/

"Well...look here we have one military truck missing!"

"So what?!"

"You see colonel, you'll be thanking me later. Each one of these vehicles have a secret code at the bottom of the truck. That is used to track down the vehicles. So, wherever that vehicle is, we are more likely to find Ludwig and the prisoner"

/

Berwald and I began harvesting the corn today. I am not good at it. I end up squeezing the corn too hard which eventually popped the corn. I turned around to see Feliciano, Tino and Peter picking the tomatoes. Feliciano seems to enjoy having a child around. Maybe I should...

"Berwald?"I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm.."

"I hope this isn't such an embarrassing question to ask..."

"Go on."

"H-how did you ..uhh ...propose to Tino?"

Berwald's eyes lit up.

"You're gonna pr'pose t' Feliciano aren't ye"

"Well...yes"

He smiled.

"You're obv'ously gonna need a r'ng. Make s're it's as beautif'l as h'm. Y' can take h'm to see a movie an' then take 'im t' dinn'r. Then, just bef're ye leave, y' kneel down infr'nt of 'im, take his hand 'nd ask 'im for marriage. Keep 't simple"

"What if he says no?"

"I dun't think he'll say no. Ev'n if he does, it doesn't mean he hates ye. 't means he's not ready f'r it yet"

I thought about marriage for a moment. Right now might not be the right time to marry Feliciano especially with the war going on. But I simply cannot wait until the end of the war to marry. The war could last forever...

"Berwlald, do you know a nice place to buy a ring?"

Berwald nodded.

"I'll take you there after we finish picking corn"

/

Because me and Tino picked so many tomatoes, I've decided to make pasta! It's been a long time since I've eaten pasta. Berwald and Ludwig are off somewhere... so this gives me enough time to cook. By the time they come back it'll probably be near evening.

"Sir Feliciano, what are you cooking?" Peter tilted his face up to look at me, smiling.

"Oh hi Peter. I'm cooking Penne Puttanesca for supper"I grinned.

"Woah!" Peter cooed in interest and wonder.

"Can I help? Mama never let's me cook because she says I might hurt myself. Please let me help? Please? Please?" Peter begged.

"Of course you can!" I said. I ruffled his golden locks...just like Ludwig's...and his eyes are just like Ludwig's...and I just couldn't help but pull one corner of my mouth into a small curve.

/

Luckily, I found a wallet in the backseat pocket of the military truck. It just had about enough money to buy a ring. I deeply apologies to the person who owns it...

"Hello there gentlemen! What can I do for you today?" The shopkeeper approached us as we entered through the door.

"Oh! Nice to see you again Berwald!" The shopkeeper greeted Berwald with a handshake.

"Yah...I'm helping m' friend choose a ring fer his b'loved"

The shopkeeper led us to the ring display. There was so many to choose from...they were all so pretty and sparkly.

"So who's the special girl?"

I froze. My face turned a bright shade of red. How will he react if I said my soon to be wife is a man...

"He's gay"

The shopkeeper kept his face neutral, he didn't find this abnormal at all. He just smiled at me and then pulled out a ring fitted for a man's hand.

"I recommend this ring then. The other rings are for too girlish"

The ring was beautifully carved with swirly patterns with three tiny diamonds lining across diagonally. It would look so beautiful on Feliciano's finger. My eyes seem to have fallen in love with it already.

"I'll take it!"

/

"Sir Feliciano,the pasta is boiling and it looks soft" Peter called out to me. I walked over to the stove and checked the pasta.

"Okay. So we just need to strain the pasta" I looked around for a strainer. I finally find one and asked Peter to hold it over the sink. I walked over to Peter with the pot and poured it all on the strainer avoiding Peter's hands.

"Ahh there we go..." I smiled and grabbed a serving platter."Peter, can you put all that pasta on this plate"

He did so as I poured the Puttanesca sauce all over it. "Can I have it now?" Peter eagerly stared at the plate wanting to eat it so badly.

"No. You have to wait until your father and Ludwig comes back"

Then, the doors burst open. "Were home!" I heard Ludwig's voice call out. Me and Peter rushed out of the Kitchen to greet the two men. I watched Peter run past me and jumped up on his father's arms. It was such a sweet moment. Ludwig stepped close to me with a huge smile on his face. Then, his large arms wrapped around my waist pulling both our bodies together, chest against chest. His heart was literally fluttering. Where did he and Berwald go?

/

Tino set up the table as we all gathered around to eat. "Were having Puttanesca today!" Tino announced. Peter couldn't help but brag about how he helped cook it. Berwald turned his head to me and winked at me. So I have decided to propose today...but I don't know how. I've bottled up most of my feelings for so long and the only person I have ever shared this feeling with is Feliciano. Before the war, when we first ever met, it was him who made the first move.

"Feliciano" I said to him.

"Yes?"

"Uhh...I'm not really good in this confession thing but...will..."

Feliciano waited patiently to get my words out right. I really love him. So why was it so hard to say?

"Will you marr-"

The front door was suddenly kicked open revealing a pack of Nazi soldiers. They carelessly scrambled inside the house bumping onto display tables and destroying picture soldiers spotted me and Feliciano. If we could, we would've ran. But there is no chance. They've surrounded the whole dinner table, their guns aimed at us both ignoring the other three. There is no hope.

/

i**m sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

pls r&r it makes authors incredibly happy and alive.

I WROTE A NEW ROCHU FIC JUST A FEW DAYS AGO AND I WOULD GLADLY APPRECIATE IT IF U PPL WOULD READ IT BUT U DONT HAVE TO CUZ IM NOT FORCING U BUT I WOULD LIKE IF U DO BUT THEN AGAIN IF U DONT LIKE THE ROCHU PAIRING U DONT HAVE TO BUT I'TS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO COME UP WITH THAT IDEA SO ID PREFER IF U'D READ BUT THEN I U DONT HAVE TO..IT IS NOT AN ORDER.. I SHOULD SHUT UP NOW.


	8. Chapter 8

**THNKSSS SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I LUVV YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...**

**NO I DO NOT OWN HETALIA BUT WHAT I DO OWN IS THIS STORYY**

**LAST CHAPPIE EVERYONE ! WOOOOHOHOHOOOOOOO! **

I watched as the colonel paced up and down his office. His face was bright red and his teeth gritted. He let out a small snarl and began talking to himself.

"How was it possible for him to escape. The was practically no way out there..." He turned to Elias who stood next to me.

"Elias! I made you in charge of the keys! Did you let him out?" he spat. Elias shrugged.  
"I told you yesterday that I've already been in charge of those keys four times in a row. You said I could give it to anyone so I gave it to Gilbert"

My eyes widened. I know that I'm doomed. The colonel threw a look at me. He walked towards me, his eyes have no mercy. And out of the blue, his heavy hand swung across my face. My whole body lost balance as I gripped onto Elias for support.  
"You let him out didn't you? You let your fag of a brother and his little boyfriend escape! I thought you were the better half! I thought you were the stronger half! But all you Beilschmidts are just the same!" He screamed at me growled at me. His teeth gnashing at me. I feel so...weak.

"Disgrace to the german blood...disgrace..." The colonel cued his soldiers to lock me up. And now, I'm in the same situation Ludwig was once in. I'm sorry bruder...I'm sorry Roderich...

My Roderich...

/

I watched as Ludwig took a huge breath.

"Will you marr-"

Suddenly, the front door was flung open and a pack of Nazi soldiers ruined the peace. They circled around the dinner table with their guns pointed at me and Ludwig. Peter clung onto Berwald and Tino held onto his arms. Berwald is a shield to both of them. And Ludwig was of mine. He reached out for my right hand and held it tight. Emerging from the swarm of soldiers was a familiar face.

"Elias..."Ludwig mumbled. Elias waved at Ludwig with a depressing smile. Within a few brief moments, the soldiers had torn me and Ludwig apart. Their dirty grubby hands handled Ludwig so violently. I almost cried. The soldiers dragged me and Ludwig into the military truck once again. But following behind us were Berwald, Tino and Peter.

"Fucking fags. Looks like you've already made a mini faggot too!" One of the soldiers jeered. How I wish then I could punch him in the face. I'd punch all of them in the face. What is this world coming to?

Berwald and Tino were hauled up onto the truck and thrown next to me and Ludwig. Peter wasn't handled very carefully either. He was just lifted and tipped into the truck. Bastards.

The truck started and moved out of the farmlands along with the other military trucks behind us. This time, there was no hope of escaping. Peter leaned his head down on his father's lap and cried softly.

"Will we be alright papa?" he struggled to say whilst he cried.

"I'm 'fraid I can't pr'mise that" Berwald sighed and stroked his golden locks. Tino's head tilted to the side and rest against Berwalds shoulders. I've broken a family. War has broken families. Ludwig looked straight ahead, out of the tiny hole on the back of the truck. I couldn't help but lean my forehead on his back. I'm pretty frustrated too.

/

The journey isn't as comfortable I hoped it would be. Peter had thrown up twice. We were all once again handled by soldiers and dragged back into the murder house. Just two days ago, we were all happy enjoying a plate of pasta. And now, were doomed for death. It seemed a lot quieter and empty. No sign of any noise at all.

"Wait! We'll take the kid for experiments" A nazi doctor appeared out from a curtain. And behind it were distinct noises of agony. The doctor just simply took Peter by the arm and dragged him behind the curtains. Peter immediately protest and cried for help. He reached out his free arm towards his heartbroken parents.

"Mama! Papa! Help! Please I don't want to die! I want to stay with you! Mama! Papa!" Peter screamed his words to his parents. Berwald attempted to break free from the soldier's grasp but struggled under their immense hold.

"Le' go of 'im! He's jus' a child! T'ke me inste'd! Pet'r!" Berwald shouted, desperate to get Peter back to him. Peter whimpered in fear as the doctor tried to pull him away to his torture hospital. Tino also struggled against the soldiers wanting to get to his son. To protect him. To save him.

"Mama! Papa!" Peter continued to scream for his parent's help. But it was of no use. No matter how loud he screamed and how hard his parents fought the restraining force, the nazis still won. I watched in horror as Peter was hauled into the torture room screaming and shouting for his parents. And yet, his parents could only panic and watch their son disappear behind the curtains. The whole scene was heart wrenching. Berwald collapsed on to the floor. With a saddening expression, he broke down. He released all the emotions built up inside of him, released all the hurt thrown upon him with a deafening wail. He punched the ground several times, crying for his only child. Tino knelt down beside Berwald with his hands on the other's shoulders softly crying on his hair. Watching the two men on the floor crying was enough to send me to tears. It must feel horrible losing a child. It feels as if Peter was my own child. What have I done to this once perfect family? What have I done?

/

We've all been taken to a cell and waited for death. Tino and Berwald are huddled together in the corner grieving for the loss of Peter. Feliciano had been sitting staring at a wall for what felt like two hours. Is he ok? I approached the Italian and sat next to him.

"Feliciano?"I started. Feliciano continued to stare at the blank wall.

"Feli, are you alright?" Feliciano dropped his head to his knees and there, I heard silent sobs. I placed my large hand on his back rubbing it in circular motions.

"Lud, it's all my fault" He sobbed uncontrollably. "If I found us a place to stay instead of begging a family to make room for us, they wouldn't be here" He cowered in shame, hands on his face. I scooted closer to him to pull him into an embrace until I felt something in my pocket. I fished through my pockets to find that small, square package. My hands curled up into a ball to hide it. I know this cell wasn't the most romantic place to propose but what am I to do when we only have a small amount of time to live. Soon, it'll be too late. I'll never get to see Feli's smiling face again. And all I am left with is an unsealed vow. I had to do it now.

"Feliciano, can you please give me your hand?"

He held his hand out, head still on his knees. I placed the small package on the palm of his hand.

"So, is it a yes?" I eagerly asked. Feliciano lifted his head and stared at the box on his hand. His eyes widened as he inspected the box. His bony fingers slowly opened the box and inside it revealed a silver ring with celtic designs around it. The diamonds were arranged in a diagonal line and although they were small, they gleamed under the dim light coming from the small gaps of the door.

"Why now Ludwig? Why now?"

"This is a symbol of love Feli. So when we die, the love will never falter. We'll be married even after death"

Feliciano looked at me, tears in his eyes and with that smile I've always loved. He held onto me, clung to me, head buried along my neck line. Berwald gave me a smile and a thumbs up. I mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

"So, do you want to wear it?" I asked Feliciano. He nodded, still wiping away happy tears from his eyes. I slipped the ring on him. It fit him perfectly, his hand looked so beautiful.

"I now announce you husband and...husband" Tino said. We giggled a little. Small moments of joy in such a dire place as this. I just hope for this one miracle that all killing will end.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Berwald said. Feliciano's warm hands slid up to my neck and mine to his waist. Our lips joined together, tasting each other. Feliciano tasted so sweet and mild. Just a simple kiss. Nothing too major. Then, the door flung open.

/

"Alright faggies into the gas chamber. We finally got it working" an unfamiliar face spat. He grabbed me and Ludwig by the wrist and when he saw my ring, he laughed.

"Looks like you had a mini wedding in there, eh?"

I scowled. There was absolutely no need to reply to that comment. Tino and Berwald followed behind. They led us into the chambers and right there in the center of the room was Ludwig's brother, Gilbert.

"Hey Lud, Feliciano" He said casually. How could he be so calm? I'm not really scared of death but I'm quite anxious because of the pain.

"Bruder! W-what happened?" Ludwig said.

"Elias"

Through the glass wall was the familiar soldier. His expression remained neutral as he seated himself near the control panels.

"Elias, you bastard!" Ludwig yelled slamming his fists against the glass. The anger, sadness and hurt shown on his face.

"Me and my brother were good friends to you. We were loyal to you and yet you turn your back against us?"Ludwig's voice resonated through the walls. The room was filled with nothing but Ludwig's roar. Elias frowned.

"It wasn't me that caused the turn of events, it was war" Elias said softly as he pulled the lever and the green gas shot out of the holes. Ludwig backed away from the glass as one of the holes were placed directly next to him. He grabbed me and held me tight. I looked behind Ludwig and Gilbert seemed normal. Berwald had Tino in his arms protecting the other's face from the toxic gas. And I am here in Ludwig's embrace terrified. My whole body shook from the jolts of fear released into my body as Ludwig's embraced tightened.

"...love...you" Ludwig said weakly. He began to sink down onto the cold floor along with me. I panicked. Ludwig is dying.

"N-no...Ludwig...wait for me!" I begged him. I held on to what was left of him as I forced my face onto his neck, chest and hair. Smelling him, feeling him, hearing his final heavy breaths for the last time. I felt myself losing consciousness too. My world is turning hazy, blurry.

"Meet...me...at the gates...Feli" Ludwig's speech was slurred and yet coherent. My eyes watered slightly from the gas and from Ludwig. My lover is dying. I'm dying. We're both leaving this world for good. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?

"Yes Lud...I'll meet you there" I replied. Ludwig smiled, even in the process of dying. He stroked my hair.

"I ...can see you Feli...you're here...you're right here...I'm so glad..." Ludwig's eyes teared up. He gripped me even tighter as his breaths came out as shuddering pants.

"Feli, I...won't let go"

My eyes dropped down to a close. I felt my head crash against Ludwig's chest. My feelings, thoughts, actions have all been erased. My senses were of no use to me anymore as I float in the darkness. Ludwig was no longer existing. Neither was Berwald, Tino Peter or Gilbert. But dying as a good person was far much better than living as a monster.

/

Elias stared at his best friends and the two lovers. He regretted everything. He covered them all up in a single sheet. He was about to leave until the intercom blasted out and said

_'We have been told that Adolf Hitler had committed suicide. Please stop all executions'_

* * *

__**THANK U ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! AND BECAUSE I HATE BAD ENDINGS, IM GONNA POST A MORE POSITIVE ENDING TO THIS TORY AND A PRUAUS SIDE STORY THINGY IF IM BOTHERED!**

**LUV U ALL TO BITSS**


	9. ALTERNATE ENDING

**A much happier ending because I hate bad endings**

Ludwig, Tino, Berwald and I were thrown onto the cold paved floor of the gas room. A familiar silver haired man greeted us casually. I couldn't shiver from the cold surface. Ludwig helped me up and held me tightly. I clung onto him for what feels like forever and endured the final moments of my life with my husband, Gilbert and my two good friends. I shook from fear and hid for comfort. Ludwig gave me all warmth, all protection. But still, nothing can stop this terrible act. Elias pulled the lever activating the thick heavy smoke. I coughed, spluttered from the toxic air, gripped onto Ludwig and heard him suffering as well. Everyone around me is losing.

_'We have been told that Adolf Hitler had committed suicide. Please stop all executions' _

An intercom blasted out the news. Within a mere seconds, the green smoke disappeared. Eyes still watery from the gas, I sighed in relief as my head dropped onto Ludwig's chest crying in joy. Ludwig continued to hold me tight, keep me warm, say sweet nothings directly into my ear. It made my heart melt.

"I honestly thought I was going to lose you Feli..."

I smiled back at the man I love. Just knowing that we can finally start a better life together makes me the happiest person ever. This war is over.

/

_**Epilogue ...3 years after the war**_

"Mama! Are we there yet?" I couldn't sit still. I can't wait to see big brother Peter! Mama and Papa had told me all about Peter and Uncle Tino and Uncle Berwald. But I haven't met them yet. Mama and Papa had adopted me after the world war. My real parents died in Auschwitz but I was saved by a kind man called Schindler. I wonder where he is now...

"Just twenty more minutes" Mama tells me. It gets annoying really. Mama had been telling me that for the last couple hours. Papa remained silent for the whole ride. He concentrates too much. I sulked in the backseat. I can't wait any longer.

"Ok. We're here" Papa says. I immediately rushed out of the car and ran towards the cottage door. Though I have little legs, I could still run at such speed. I beat Mama at a footrace. My Mama is different because he isn't a girl. He tells me to call him Papa as well but he seems better off as 'Mama'. And Papa is so tall and strong. One day, I want to be a strong as Papa.

The door opened and revealed a tall scary looking man with glasses. I cowered in fear and hid behind Papa's leg.

"Aww it's ok mein lieber kind. This is your Uncle Berwald" Papa told me. I came out from my hiding place and walked towards Uncle Berwald.

"H'llo" He says. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hehe...Uncle Berwald sounds funny" I tried to reach my arms up but Uncle Berwald was so tall. So, he leaned down on his knees and gave me a big hug. Ve~ Uncle Berwald is so warm. (Italians are contagious~)

Uncle Tino was inside cooking some Finnish dishes. I can't wait to try out some foreign food. All I eat at home is pasta, lasagna, tortellini, wurst, schnitzels and some other foods that Mama and Papa cook. Uncle Tino is more cheery and less stoic. They also have a little called Hanatamago. Why that name? It's so strange.

After a few hours of eating and talking, the door burst open. It was big brother Peter. He had the most prettiest golden hair and blue eyes- like Papa's. I wish I had golden hair. But I''m stuck with my brown one. I ran up to him and tackled him into a tight hug.

"Peter is graduating soon" Uncle Tino tells Mama and Papa. Brother Peter is leaving school soon. And then, he's going to go away to England to study at a College. Mama and Papa said that Peter is really smart. When I grow up, I want to be smart too! My teacher says I'm really smart for a seven yr old. So maybe I'll get to go to England and then I'll see Peter again. He had to bend down to hug me. I'm really tiny.

I played games with Peter for the whole day, he plaited my long hair so that every time I run or turn, it wouldn't hit his eyes. Peter and I even helped Mama cook pasta for dinner. Then, the doorbell rang. Uncle Berwald answered the door and a funny looking man came in. Papa looked like he knew him very well. The man had white silvery hair. No colour at all. His eyes were blood red and his skin was terribly pale. Red eyes? I didn't think that was possible.

"Bruder!" Papa cried. He hugged the man tightly. He looked like he really missed this person. Papa's brother? He doesn't look like him. There was another man behind Papa's bruder. He looked kind of high classed. He wore glasses, those fancy suits that people don't wear on normal days and there was a mole sitting right under his bottom lip. He shook hands with Uncle Berwald and Uncle Tino.

"Mein liebchen, this is your uncle Roderich. And this is your uncle Gilbert. He is my older brother and soon, you are going to have a little cousin, right bruder" Papa tells me. Uncle Gilbert and Uncle Roderich smile at me. Uncle Gilbert picked me up the floor and carried me in his arms.

"Yes... you will have a little baby cousin. Do you want a girl or a boy?" Uncle Gilbert asked me. To be honest I don't mind. I'm not too picky.

"The pasta is ready!" Mama called out from the kitchen. We all gathered around the small dining room and set our eyes on the delicious plate of carbs in front of us. I shared a plate with Papa as always. I never get to finish the whole thing.

We stayed up until late at night. I begged Papa, Peter and Uncle Gilbert to give me piggyback rides. Peter was the best. He ran really fast. After a few hours, I felt myself grow tired. Papa was there on the couch looking as if he was going to fall asleep too. I crawled up the couch to sit next to him as I let my head fall onto his lap. I want Papa to sing to me. I can never sleep well if he doesn't sing.

"Papa, can you sing to me?"

Papa narrowed his eyes down to me. He looked really tired but he sang anyways. His voice is really deep as always.

_"Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht  
ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen  
ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht  
hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen_

_"Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht  
die Augenlider zu erpressen  
ich singe bis der Tag erwacht  
ein heller Schein am Firmament  
Mein Herz brennt_

I cuddled up closer to him and fell asleep.

/

I smiled at the background when I found Ludwig and my beautiful little girl asleep on the couch. Ludwig is as silent as ever. My girl however isn't and her sleep sounds resonated through the very walls of this cottage.

"What is that noise?" Roderich came through the living room arch and stared at the sleeping figures. He chuckled slightly and thought it was cute.

"So Roderich, what are you going to name your baby?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I'm bad at names though I name my compositions everyday"

He turned to leave but paused halfway. "Feliciano...It's good to see you again. Though you've been here for three hours, you hadn't told us her name strangely"

Roderich walked back to Feliciano. "What did you name her? So that I get some ideas on what to name mine"

I smiled. This name was so very special. It described the war, the struggle and the pride we had. The fight until the near death. And after all that, I've become the proudest father in the world.

"Ernestein"

* * *

**THJANKS 4 READING THIS STORRYYY... IFI'MBOTHERED AT ALLI WILL MAKE A PRUAUS SIDESTORY CUZ I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO**


End file.
